Lies
by Jalicyn-chan
Summary: Songfic. What happened when Bakhura emerged from the Sennen Ring? Yaoi, Lime. BxR. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou or Evanescence.**

**Warnings: Blood. Yaoi. Insanity. Lime.**

**Author's Notes: Yes, I know I should be working on True Evil. But I don't know how to portray the killer. It's hard for me; he has so many possibilities to work with.**

**Well, try to enjoy this while I rack my brain for ideas.**

**Lies**

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear._

**xxx**

My screams echo through the endless darkness. I can't see; I don't know what it means to see anymore. Time has gone past unrecognized; days went to weeks to months to years to decades to centuries to millenia...

I scream again. Memories, haunting memories flash through my nonexistant vision, slowly cracking my mind.

I can't take it; my voice is gone, my throat burns, blood is pouring down my wrists and ankles, down my neck in thick rivers that haven't stopped for so long, but only started a short time ago.

Cold metal cause these rivers; sharp metal around my arms and legs and neck, spikes lining the inside digging into my flesh, so cold while the flames of my past burn me.

Overwhelming fear; not fear of death - I have longed for that many times - but of not getting my vengeance, not getting rid of the person who caused me such agony.

I scream louder and tug wildly at my restraints, my mind finally breaking.

**xxx**

_Sealed with lies through so many tears._

**xxx**

Wetness is falling down my cheeks; they aren't tears, they can't be tears, I haven't cried since Kuru Eruna.

The chains are tightening around my wrists; the sharpness is piercing freshly healed skin; I feel it scraping bone; I yelp in pain.

It's all a lie.

Nobody cares what happened to me; they threw my soulless body in a ditch after the pharoah locked me here.

My family is gone; nothing is ok anymore; I must kill him; I must make it stop; it's not stopping; oh dear Ra make it stop...

The screams are louder now; they have finally come; I have given myself to the darkness...

**xxx**

_Lost from within; pursuing the end._

**xxx**

I'm lost.

I don't know who I am anymore; who am I; does someone know; answer me!

I know my eyes are wild and unseeing, know that I look insane. I am insane. I have finally lost it.

I have to make it stop, it must stop somewhere.

Kill.

Must kill him. Then it will stop, they'll leave me alone and I can finally find peace.

I need the end it's driving me crazy higher and higher into insanity.

Go away!

I'm working on it!

Must find a way out, must find him, must get him.

Must find an end!

The shadows consume me, devour me...

**xxx**

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again._

**xxx**

I'm fighting; I need life, I need to be secured to the world, need and anchore, I'll fade away, please Ra help me.

I need the lies, need help, need everything that has betrayed me before.

I need so much more than I have, I need everything, I need, I need, I need, I need!

Lie to me! Please!

**xxx**

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light._

**xxx**

So bright; what is this, this whiteness?

I'm warm, and the shackles are gone.

I'm free.

Yes!

You aren't leaving me alone, I need to be left alone, please Ra leave me alone.

Please, go away.

The warmth surrounds me, lifts me, takes me away.

The shadows back down; they can't take the light, the wonderful light.

**xxx**

_Birthing a dawn to this endless night._

**xxx**

It's fading; the darkness is getting dim.

I feel safe now, as if the light can protect me. It feels good.

It feels like dawn; I remember watching the night fade to day with the return of Ra in the sky.

Suddenly, I can see; the sights and colors blind me for a second.

Then I see him; the light, standing there with a fascinated expression, emerald eyes roving my form, his skin pale and hair flashing silver.

**xxx**

_Arms outstretched, awaiting me._

**xxx**

He holds out his arms with a soft croon; I find myself going to him without a word.

Tucking my head into the hollow of his throat, I wonder if this was a good thing. Never had I been so blindingly trusting.

But when a soft mouth presses to the corner of mine, these doubts fade.

"Hikari," I whisper. I'm slightly frightened by the scratchy quality of my voice; I wondered how long it had been since I had screamed so much.

His lithe form shivers, and the mouth travels to cover mine completely. I don't hesitate; I probed the tender lips with my tongue, and spear it in when they part.

Taking in every ridge and curve his mouth is made of, I savor the sweet taste, swallowing his low moans eagerly.

**xxx**

_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree._

**xxx**

Trembling, Ryou dropped to his knees, dragging the strange man down with him.

The tongue in his mouth sent jolts of pleasure down his spine as it grazed over the roof of his mouth; another moan rumbled from him.

Not long ago, he would be shocked at what he was doing. Accepting a kiss, his first at that, from a man that appeared before him, violet eyes glaring and focused on him.

But he'd opened his arms to him; he wanted this man to hold him.

He soul was bleeding, and he knew this man was the only one who could heal it.

**xxx**

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you._

**xxx**

Ryou heard the man's thought go through his mind as he gasped in breathless pleasure, the man biting his neck and sliding his hands beneath his shirt.

_**I'll always be here for you, never will you be alone...**_

The hot mouth latched to his nipple; a loud cry escaped his throat.

_**-Yami!-**_

He didn't know where that had come from, but the man seemed to enjoy it; he suckled hard before tracing his tongue down Ryou's belly.

_**I'll take care of you, and I'll make you feel better when you're hurt...**_

**xxx**

_I have lived and I died for you._

**xxx**

Ryou groaned as the man continued grinding, erections rotating against each other as their hips moved together.

_**I lived and died to be with you, to protect you, to be with you...**_

Heat spread in his belly; he arched up with a cry as the pressure grew unbearable.

_**Mine...mine...**_

**xxx**

_Abide in me and I vow to you._

**xxx**

His vision burned white as it hit; ecstacy slammed over him like a wave.

He screamed in pleasure, hearing the man above him cry out hoarsly.

_**Be mine...I promise to love you, to care for you, always, if you'll accept me.**_

**xxx**

_I will never forsake you._

**xxx**

Ryou turned to nuzzle into the thief's neck, smiling. Their breathing had evened out, their bodies relaxed.

The man had pulled him to lay over his chest, and Ryou rather enjoyed to position.

_**-Yami?-**_

_**Yes, Little One?**_

He smiled again. His fingers played with the tips of the thief's hair as he looked up into sated violet.

_**-Did you mean all that..?-**_

_**Yes. You're mine. And I wouldn't trade that honor for anything in the world.**_

Ryou let his head fall. Listening to the cars rolling past, the buzz of the radio he had left on, and the even pumping of his yami's heartbeat, he fell asleep.

Both were happy for the first time in too long.

**xxx**

**Dear Ra.**

**It's crappy, but like I said, it was to get my brain working.**

**Review Please.**

**Jalicyn-chan**


End file.
